What Does Love Feel Like?
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: A nervous Toothless has to ask Hiccup an important question. Toothcup inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "What does it feel like to be in love?" He rolled over on Hiccup's new bed they just finished setting up. The new bed could easily accommodate the dragon's weight since he'd taken a liking to sleeping on something that wasn't a rock. Hiccup had protested for as long as possible but gave in and built a much larger bed for them.

"Love?" Hiccup asked back as he raised one of his eyebrows and a smirk played on his face. This was the first time Toothless had ever asked that. He hadn't even contemplated that the dragon could love. He assumed dragons just knew who their mate was when they met. And that was that. Pushing the thoughts aside he decided to torture the dragon a bit and see if he could pry out of him, who it was.

"Love?" He asked again. "Who are you in love with?" Hiccup asked innocently. The dragon hadn't expected Hiccup to try and pry it from him, so he wasn't prepared with an answer.

"I uhmm. I mean. They're really nice and..." Hiccup interrupted him.

"You're not answering my question Toothless." He teased. Toothless looked away from his annoying human.

"I'm not going to tell you Hiccup." He said flatly. "I don't know how they feel about me so I'm not comfortable saying who it is. I just want to know what it's like. I've never felt like this. Please Hiccup." He whined. Hiccup got up from his spot and joined his dragon on the new bed. He scratched along Toothless' chin, then behind his ears. The dragon purred loudly at his human's touch.

"Alright bud. When I was crushing on Astrid, it felt like I was on a cloud. I always wanted to be with her. I wanted to be around her, to make her happy. I could barely talk to her, much less have a conversation. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I guess that's what it feels like. But everyone is different so I don't know if it's the same for you." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled down on his dragon. "When are you going to tell her?" He wanted to know, so that he could be there in case.

"Well I don't know when I'll tell him." Toothless said carefully. He didn't know how Vikings felt about being 'that way' but he wanted to test the waters now that he'd finally asked Hiccup his question.

"Him? I didn't know you were like that Toothless." Hiccup stopped scratching Toothless' chin and ears, to sit back on his hands. Toothless looked back at Hiccup, whining with his ears flat against his head.

"You don't hate me now do you?" Toothless started to get up not wanting to be near Hiccup. Hiccup shot forward wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck.

"Oh gods Toothless no. My hands just got tired. It was just bad timing. I don't care about who you like. I couldn't hate you." He let Toothless go but still held onto the dragon's head. "Look at me Toothless." The dragon did as he was told. "I could never hate you. I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me if something is wrong. I want you to trust me no matter what. Okay?"

Toothless nodded and settled back down onto the bed. "Thanks Hiccup." Toothless whispered.

"There's no need to thank me, Toothless. There is nothing that could hurt you and me." Hiccup confidently said back. "So when are you going to tell this guy you like, that well you like him?" Toothless shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Toothless mumbled.

"And why's that?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless sighed, thinking about how he could answer. "Well if he... Was to accept my offer and someone found out. Him and I could get in a lot of trouble. And I don't want him to get in trouble since he's so nice and sweet to me. I couldn't stand it if I caused him to have to choose between me and something like family or other friends. I just don't want him to get hurt if it blows up." Hiccup could feel the sincerity in the dragon's voice.

 _'Whoever Toothless likes is super lucky. I can feel the love from over here.'_ Hiccup thought to himself. "Well I'll be right there if things go sideways." He pat his dragon on the snout. "Just tell me when you tell him. I'd like to be there." Hiccup said happily.

"Well of course you're going to be there. And we could go do it right now." Toothless replied nervously.

Hiccup stood up, stretching as he did. "Alright bud let's go then." Hiccup made his way to the door but realized that Toothless hadn't moved at all. "Come on bud, I thought you wanted to do this now." He chimed. Toothless stared intensely at Hiccup. Hiccup closed his door and made his way back to his dragon. "Toothless?"

Toothless was practically shaking as he started to speak. "Hiccup. For longer than I'd like to admit. I found myself attracted to you." Hiccup didn't say anything. Toothless didn't know if it was a good or bad sign so he kept going. "When I'm around you I feel like I'm flying. And when we're flying it's indescribable. But if I had to pick between you and flying. It would be you. I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup's mouth hung open. Shock kept his body from moving not that his brain was telling it to in its now broken state. He kept trying to say something but he couldn't get his face to move properly. After sitting in disbelief for a few minutes, he was finally able to take control of himself again.

"Please tell me you're joking." Hiccup said. _'Maybe he's just playing a trick on me. Seeing how I would react.'_ Toothless shook his head. "Do. Do you know how crazy that is Toothless?"

"Of course I do Hiccup. You don't think I thought it was crazy. I'm not supposed to love a human. Not in a million years would I think that I'd love you. It wasn't even in the realm of possibilities until a few months ago. I wondered who I'd end up with but I never thought it would be a small viking boy who helped me learn to fly again. No more than that. Gave me the ability to fly again. Without you Hiccup I'd be dead. I don't know how it happened and I don't know why but I do know that I love you. And I'll scream it from the rooftops. I love Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I don't care who knows." The dragon huffed a bit from his speech.

"Toothless. I don't even... I don't know what to say. I don't know how we'd work. I just, I don't see..." Hiccup panicked.

"I get it." Toothless said softly. "Thanks for listening at least. I'm happy that I could get that off my chest at least." Toothless jumped off the bed and moped over to his old stone. Curling up on it he tried to think of ways to salvage the friendship he'd just destroyed.

Hiccup stared at the spot his dragon laid moments ago. Hiccup grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He stood quickly and trudged over to his dragon.

"Toothless!" He scolded. The dragon lifted his head, surprised at his rider. _'Here it comes. He wants me to leave and never come back.'_ Toothless braced himself for the 'killing blow'.

"Yeah Hiccup?" He muttered.

"You never let me finish." Hiccup sternly said.

"Sorry." The dragon said.

"Are you listening?" Hiccup asked and Toothless slowly nodded. "Good. I don't see how we'd work. And I don't see how we'd do uhmm..." Hiccup stammered. "Intimate things together." He felt his face flush with heat. "But I didn't say no. I've already done something no one approved of and look what happened. I doubt this will catch on with others but I'm willing to try it for you. I mean when I become chief I'll be expected to have an heir but we'll deal with that then." He touched his dragon's nose and smiled at him.

"Don't play with me Hiccup. Please don't make this done joke. I couldn't stand it anymore and had to tell you. " Hiccup gave his dragon a confused look. He'd have to prove that he wasn't making fun of the Night Fury. Hiccup leaned in near Toothless' head, slowly planting a kiss on his snout. He pulled back after a second to see how the dragon would react.

"You're accepting my offer?" Hope shined in his eyes, not believing it. Hiccup nodded quickly as he leaned down again placing more kisses along Toothless' head. He found that he liked the texture of the scales on his lips. He enjoyed himself for moments longer before reigning in his lips. He blushed as he realized what he'd done.

"We'll have to careful. If someone finds out we will be in a lot of trouble. You're right. So I'm going to lay down some ground rules." Toothless nodded happily. He was beside himself with joy. "Alright so we'll have to act normal around everyone. Especially my dad. We can't act out of place and be more 'touchy feely' in public. Someone will notice and say something." Hiccup gulped and became flush again as his mind Wandered into the 'late night activities' portion of his rules. "If or w-when we get to, to, to m-mating. Uhmm we'll uh go slow? I mean I've never really thought about being with another guy and a dragon at that. So I don't really know like what to do with like prepping or anything like that. And I don't know who would be the 'girl' but you're bigger so I guess that's figured out. Or if you're willing to switch or trade off or something. Toothless please stop me. I'm going to explode if I don't stop thinking about this right now." He rubbed his eyes trying to get the images out of his head. Toothless laughed at his now boyfriend. He nuzzled the back of Hiccup's hands softly.

"Hiccup, Hiccup. It's going to be okay. I don't want to rush you into anything, I just want to be with you right now okay." Hiccup nodded slowly. "Now it's getting late. So let's see if the new bed you made can actually hold my weight let you said it would." They both stood and climbed into the bed. Hiccup laid his head on one of Toothless' legs. He listened to the dragon's slow heartbeat for a while. He wanted to get comfortable but couldn't. A nagging question preventing him from sleeping.

"Toothless? Will you be gentle the first time we. Mate?" He tried to keep his voice under control but it cracked anyway. Toothless didn't answer. Hiccup assumed he fell asleep so he placed his head back down and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to destroy you. The first time. Make sure you know who you belong to." Toothless answered.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup screeched,pushing himself away from Toothless. The dragon stared at him before breaking out into laughter.

"Hahaha. You should have seen your face." That earned him a hearty slap on his chest. He barely felt it as his laughing became hysterical.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup roared. Toothless finally contained himself enough to talk again.

"Of course I'm going to be gentle. It'll be the first time I mate too. So I'm as in the dark as you are. But for now just get back over here. Hiccup missed the warmth so he crawled back over.

"I'm still mad at you." He huffed.

"I know." The dragon replied. He draped a wing over Hiccup keeping him warm. "Hiccup?" The human hummed. "I love you." He said sweetly.

Hiccup pursed his lips before he respond. "I love you too. But I'm still mad at you." The last thing heard in the room was Toothless giggling. Followed by another loud slap and more giggling.


	2. Flower Filled Flield

**AN: This is a warning.**

 **This story contains and or has mentionings of**

 **Self harm**  
 **Sex between an animal and human**  
 **boy love (Pertaining to ^^)**  
 **Molestation and Rape**  
 **Torture**  
 **Swearing**  
 **Dark over tones**  
 **Character death**  
 **Suicide. (Sort of. Self sacrifice? might be more accurate.)**

 **Along with that the chapter before is the parent post. Sorta. It inspired? me to write this.**

A boy with a metal leg and Auburn hair collapsed onto the stone underneath him. It was late and everyone had gone home for the night. The boy was unable to move and stayed on the ground for the entire night. He was protected from the cold by the large skin draped over himself.

The next morning a busty woman found him. She rushed him to the chief's house knocking loudly as she stopped at the door. Stoick, the chief quickly took his son from the woman, thanking her a hundred times before asking if she could get Gobber and the other teens. The woman nodded and Stoick shut the door. He rushed his son up to his room, placing him in the bed and taking the metal leg off. He took the skin from his son's shoulders. Curious as to what it was, he held it up to inspect it. It wasn't old, but wasn't treated or tanned either. He didn't notice the texture or color. He wondered where it came from.

Soon Six people rushed into the room. They all crowded around the the unconscious boy. Gobber stood stock still as he entered, while the teens around him were buzzing with thousands of questions. They all looked to stoick who was sitting on Hiccup's stool for his desk. They all stopped there questions forcing the room into silence. Astrid was the first to break it.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Every head turned to stoick who was shaking his head. Astrid noticed the thing is his hands. He was staring intensely at it, trying to figure out what it belonged to. Astrid balled her hands into fists at her sides.

"W-where is Toothless?" She hesitated even asking but her mouth acted faster than her brain and the question tumbled out. Stoick visibly locked up as she asked. The skin in his hands protesting his tightening grip. It had finally clicked in his brain as to what he was holding. He held up the skin for everyone to see.

"I don't think he made it." Stoick mumbled. Most of the room gasped, save for Gobber who crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What will happen now?" Astrid asked. "He would never kill Toothless. But something happened to them. And he would never do that." She pointed to the skin. She fell against the wall behind her, sliding down it until she sat on the floor. "Do you think he can be by himself anymore? Without someone unquestionably loyal at his side? There isn't just Hiccup anymore. It was always Hiccup _and_ Toothless. No exception. Do you think he'll be different?" She asked. As if to answer her question, Hiccup stirred in his bed.

Everyone in the room turned to the bed, watching Hiccup toss and turn underneath the blankets. He was grunting and clenching to his fists around the edge of his quilt. Suddenly he woke and shot upright. He looked around the room not paying attention to the people inside it. He started to look around himself and pat the bed looking for something.

"Where is it?" He growled. "Where. Is, it?" He asked again, looking around the room again for what he wanted. He caught sight of what he needed. Stripping the blankets from himself, he launched from the bed. He fell to the cold floor. Hiccup looked back, finding his metal leg missing. Hissing at the inconvenience of not being able to simply walk, he grunted as he dragged himself across the floor. Everyone was too frightened to move. They simply watched him cross the floor towards his father.

He reached out, snatching the skin from the chief's grasp. Once in his hands, he flipped and sat up crossing his leg inward. He wrapped the skin around himself.

"Leave." He stated. His voice devoid of emotion.

"Hiccup, we're here t..." Astrid tried to say before Hiccup interrupted.

"GO!" He shouted.

Stoick was next to speak. "Son we just want to help." He pat his son on the shoulder, trying to get through to him.

"I just want to be alone right now. Please. Leave." He whispered. Stoick nodded and motioned for everyone to exit. He was the last one out. Before closing the door he looked back at the small defeated mass on the floor. He couldn't help but grit his teeth as the door clicked shut.

Everyone rejoined the the main room. The twins and Fishlegs on the large couch with Snotlout leaning against it. Gobber sitting in Stoick's chair, while Astrid paced quickly. The chief sat at the base of the stairs. He placed his hands over his face, not wanting to see the confusion and sorrow in them all. He huffed into his hands. No one knew what was going to happen with Hiccup. It was obvious to even the twins that Hiccup was no longer himself.

In the room above sat a boy. His brain switched off. He couldn't even remember his own name. The only thing he knew was that something was around him and it wanted to protect him. It was the only light in his head. Until it reached out, turning on another. This one he'd a name.

 _'Toothless.'_ The only word in his head.

"Who's Toothless?" The boy asked himself. "Why does it feel like the name wants to. Protect me?" The skin around him seemed impossibly warm. He wanted to escape the heat but his hands wouldn't let it go. Couldn't let it go. The name flooded his mind again and another light was lit. This one contained a vision.

He saw blood. But none of it was his. Another light and this one had sound. Shouting and laughing, both indistinguishable as to who it belonged to. Another light and finally there was clarity.

Fire crackled in the distance. A loud whining mixed with gurgling and lastly a loud moan. Then nothing. It was silent but only for a moment. Loud cheering and laughing broke the silent moment. Another light and now there was anger. Anger in its purest form. Wrath. Unhinged Wrath.

There was another light and now something accompanied the wrath. Vengeance or was it revenge? At this point it didn't matter. Whatever it was he enjoyed it. His body was hotter than before and his breathing labored. His vision ended and the last light was lit. But it only contained the cold.

He was freezing and wanted to go back towards the warmth. His wish was granted but when he closed his eyes, he was back in the snow.

He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood with a sword in them just the same. He listened for anything but only the howling wind remained. Not even the distant fire could be heard any longer. He looked up finding only bodies around himself. He found he could stand and walk. He made his way to a body on the middle of the circle of others. It wasn't human but he couldn't tell what it was. He placed a hand on the large creature, feeling its skin under his numb fingers.

He opened his eyes. But the texture of the creatures skin didn't leave his hands. He desperately wanted it to go away. He tried to will his hands numb so he could no longer feel it in his fists.

Hiccup closed his eyes again. Wanting nothing more than for his mind to go blank but it wouldn't allow that. It started a slow burn in his eyes. The stinging amounting to tears threatening to fall but he didn't know why. His body knew why and his brain quickly followed.

"Toothless. Please, please." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so stupid. Why does everything I love die?" He choked. Squeezing his eyes shut he wished he could wake up from his nightmare.

The Sun was high in the sky but the boy in his room was exhausted. Sleep took him and luckily for him the dream he was nice.

He was laying on something. He found himself naked as well but there was no embarrassment as he expected. He felt wet and something was leaking out of him but he didn't care. He felt amazing. But something was off. He had no control over the situation. He was having an out of body experience while trapped inside of said body. He had no control over what he said or did, or felt.

The _dream_ him was lazily kissing whatever they were laying on. He could feel the texture of the skin on his lips. _Sleeping_ Hiccup's mind was in overtime. What they were laying on owned the skin he was using as a blanket. _Dream_ him began feeling anxious and he had no choice but to also feel that way. _Dream_ Hiccup started to speak with the thing they were on.

"Toothless" He asked. _Sleeping_ Hiccup's mind froze. 'This is Toothless?' He asked himself. He decided to listen to the conversation that played out in front of him. He needed to know why Toothless was so important.

The thing above them hummed, responding to his question.

"Will uhmm. Would you ever leave me? He asked nervously. "Like if there was a female Night Fury... Would you leave me for her?" It was obvious how scared his was of the answer. The thing above them laughed at his shyness. What he wasn't expecting was the voice that answered. It wasn't deep as he expected it to be, since it felt as if two or three of him could fit on what they were laying on. It was deeper than his voice but not by much.

They looked up at the face of a dragon. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" It mused. "That question isn't relevant to me. For all we know I'm the last of my kind. I guess my question is. Should I be worried about you leaving me, love? As I recall, you had a thing for that blonde girl didn't you?" The dragon's tone was serious but his mind couldn't get past being called love. Luckily for him, his own voice and actions broke him from his thoughts.

He wrapped his arms around the dragon as much as possible and squeezed. He wiggled his butt and ground his crotch into the dragon.

"After what I just experienced... There is no need to worry." He moaned. The dragon growled lustfully at him.

"I wouldn't do that." The dragon warned. He simply giggled but became serious again.

"If there was a girl Night Fury what would you do?" He asked again. "Hypothetically." He added.

"I wouldn't do anything." Toothless replied.

"Nothing at all?" He asked. Surprised.

"Most dragons only have one mate." He explained. "And if you haven't noticed. There is a very distinct mark as to who mine is." He touched the mark that covered a large portion of his chest, shoulder and back. He happily sighed, content with the answer he got but Toothless wasn't finished.

"Though I would like to continue my species. If there was a female, I would likely ask her if she could bare my young. If that's okay with you that is. It would be funny watching you try and raise my young." He laughed. Hiccup laughed too.

"You have a deal." He said. "Although I'm young myself. If you want to have a family then who am I to say no?"

"I love you, Hiccup." Toothless said. They both fell asleep happily knowing that they were on the same page.

The boy woke up in a cold sweat. It was late at night and his room was pitch black. He didn't care. He was too caught up the very vivid dream he had. He felt dirty. Like he invaded someone's privacy even though it was his own. He closed his eyes again strangely happy. He felt complete. Almost.

"Hiccup." He whispered. "My name is Hiccup." He giggled. His laughing came to a halt when the skin fell from his shoulders. Hiccup pulled it around himself, deliberately dragging it across his back. He sat it in his lap, rolling it between his fingers. Before long he lifted it to his face. Pressing the rough skin to his cheek. He couldn't help the tears streaming down his face, or the loud sobbing and sniffles. His mate's name stuck in his throat. The flood of memories didn't help either. Each one slowly grinding its way past his mind's eye.

He hugged the skin tightly against himself. His death grip so tight not even a god could pull him from it. Quickly he pulled it over his head. Pulling his knee under his chin, he rested his head on it. The odd warmth keeping calm.

The strange heat made him tired. Collapsing onto his bed, he was out cold in moments. His mind was blank for the rest of the night.

The next morning everyone who left the day before returned. Each of them slowly entering the house quietly. None of them wanted to wake Hiccup as they all made their ways up to his room. They weren't going to allow him to push them away like the day before.

Stoick was sitting on the stool again as each teen and Gobber slipped into his son's room. He gave each of them a small nod as they entered and took their place around his bed. As everyone settled Stoick stood and made his way to his son's side. He placed a hand on Hiccup shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Stop it Tooth..." Hiccup mumbled before his eyes snapped open. "Less." He finished. Taking a deep breath he sat up, unhappy about all the people in his room.

"H-hey Hiccup" Fishlegs stammered. "How. How you feeling?" He, along with everyone else noticed Hiccup's dullened eyes and slouched posture. They especially noticed him not answering the question.

Astrid stepped forward, placing a tray of bread and meats, along with mead at the foot of his bed. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when he reached for the tray. He slowly nibbled at the bread. They watched him slowly eat for a minute before I did something odd. Even for him.

They watched as he took the fish from the tray and seemed to offer it to the skin. It only lasted a moment before he laughed through his nose and shrugged. After he placed the fish back down, never to touch it again. He placed it back at the foot of his bed.

Hiccup slowly stripped the blankets from himself. He attached his metal leg before standing and stretching. He pulled his old shirt off, tossing it to the side he looked over his chest and stomach. He slowly traced the scars and marks covering his abdomen. Softly smiling as he remembered how he got each one. The group behind him gasped. He could hear their whispering and instant ideas for the marks were from on his back. His father was the first to speak up.

"What is all this?" He gestured to all of him. Hiccup continued to follow each line or odd shaped hole on his chest. He reached into his armoire to pull another green long sleeve shirt out and put it on.

"Son?" Stoick asked. Hiccup had a wide grin on his face as he turned to his father.

"They're memories." He said fondly, digging his fingers into a particularly large set of claw marks.

Stoick balled his fists at his sides. His face turning a bright red color, as he started to pace.

"If I knew you were being hurt so often I would have... I could have. I don't know, pulled you from the front lines or at least kept a better eye on you." He stated. More for himself than anyone else. "Did any of you know about this?" He asked the rest of the group. They all shook their heads, until Hiccup started laughing. Everyone looked at him, stunned as he doubled over holding his stomach in his arms.

"What's so funny Hiccup?" Stoick asked firmly.

Hiccup wiped a tear from his eye before sitting on his bed.

"Do you want to know how I got like this?" He asked. Hiccup slowly looked over each person in the room. A few of them were slowly nodding, while others looked indifferent. Deciding that most if not all of them were at least curious he stripped his shirt off again. He also decided that he was going to tell them about his scars he might as well show them all too. He took a dagger from his side table and began to cut his leggings. He cut the fabric where his thigh met his hip on both sides. Pulling the loose fabric from his legs, another set of deep gashes were exposed for everyone to see. He held out his arms, slowly twisting them so they could all see the small cuts on his lower arms and the large continuation of the bite mark that covered a part of his chest and back as well.

"What in Thor's name happen to you?" Stoick whispered. Hiccup smiled again.

"The first thing you have to know is, I'm not innocent as you may think. In fact I've very likely spilled more blood than most of you combined. I have a large target on my back and wouldn't let anyone hurt Toothless. So I gave up trying to change everyone and those who wouldn't change were threats." He flatly stated. The teens took a step away from him even though they had nothing to worry about. Hiccup didn't care how they took the news as he continued. "So with that out of the way, the cuts on my arms are from a lonelier time. When I didn't have any friends and was considered a waste of space." He looked towards Snotlout, who was trying to seem interested in the floor. "Next would be the cross cross slashes on my back. Like I said there is a target on me and when people get the chance to try and kill me they normally take it. Except for our good friend Dagur. That idiot captured me. Do you guys remember when I was gone for over a week?" The room nodded. "Well that fool Dagur captured me, I was the fool now that I think about it. But that's not the point. Toothless and I were separated at the time when his men found me. I'm going to say luckily since he would have killed Toothless to try and break me. Well for almost a week I was trapped in his dungeon. Each day he'd come down to whip me. For hours he'd whip me, back and forth until the fell unconscious. Blood dripping down my back and onto the floor. Often when I came to, he'd molest and rape me until I broke down into nothing. On the fifth day as Dagur was giving me fresh marks, loud screaming could be heard in the distance. Before long the screaming was just outside the dungeon. Two guards were trying to get into the room when they were wiped out. Toothless had attacked the village to save me. Too bad Dagur was all bark and no bite, unlike Toothless. The instant he entered the room Dagur backed away from me. Toothless broke the chains holding me against the wall but I couldn't stand from the days of abuse. I was too tired to even thank him. Before I blacked out I watched Toothless kill Dagur. He slowly approached him, didn't flinch when Dagur pulled a knife from his waist, or when it sunk to the hilt in his leg. He tried to get away but it was too late. Toothless had his head in his jaw. His teeth weren't extended which surprised me a bit until I heard the combination of horrified screams and loud cracking. Toothless cracked his head open without killing him. He dropped the top half of the skull into Dagur's hands before he shot a plasma blast straight into his brain." Fishlegs ran from the room. The twins ogled at his story. While everyone else looked horrified. None of them could believe what he said but it was obvious that it was true.

"After that he carried me away from that place. He found a cave where we hid me. I didn't want him to leave but I was too far gone. Sleep took me but I didn't feel in danger. When I woke up there was a fire and a deer that was cut up. He was taking care of me. And that's how I got this." Hiccup traced the large bite mark covering him.

"Toothless showed me something I couldn't imagine. He... I don't know how to explain it. Loved me? All I could tell was that he hated the way I smelled. And he made sure I knew. He dragged me to this river and forced me to wash myself in it. It was so cold but if I even attempted to get out he'd stop me. When he finally let me out, I couldn't feel him licking me. I only noticed when I actually saw him doing it. It warmed me up so fast, it was like I wasn't even in the river in the first place. Once finished cleaning me, he nudged me towards the cave. We weren't leaving until he deemed me healthy. After we ate is when I got this. He advanced on me which was normal so I didn't suspect anything until he started sniffing at me then licked my uhmm. Yeah. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't allow that. He could probably still smell Dagur on me and he wanted me to know who I belonged to. Believe it or not he was so gentle, thoughtful even when he mounted me. It only hurt a bit until it was nothing but trust, and pleasure, and feeling completely safe. I can't really describe it other than as amazing. And just as he... Finished. He bit me, just enough to make sure it stayed. I was his and I was okay with that." He pulled the skin over his back, wrapping himself with it. He couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped his lips. But a few people in the room didn't feel the same way.

"Is that why you broke up with me?" Astrid screamed. The house jumped a bit from everyone else's reactions Hiccup slowly nodded.

"I said it wasn't you. You're Astrid. Everyone wants to be with you. Except me. Not anymore at least." He calmly said. Astrid was fuming still but not as much as Stoick.

"You let that devil take you?" He shouted. Hiccup didn't flinch like the rest. He knew how his father would react. "I'm happy he's dead. I would have killed him myself if I knew." Stoick growled maliciously. Hiccup chuckled to himself to everyone's surprise. A sly smirk on his face. He looked at the skin around him.

"I told you that's how he'd react." He said matter of factly a the skin. But he grew tired of his fake personality he kept up for his _friends_ and his father.

"Look I don't care what you say or call him or me. Here I'll even give you some good insults to start with. I'm sure you'll come up with some yourselves soon enough. Oh how about The Spawn of Loki?" He looked around the room. "No? I thought it was pretty good. Okay. How about one for me now. Hmm let's see. Ah I got it. Dragon Fucker. Rolls right off the tongue don't you think?" Sarcasm laced his tone. Too stunned to move, no one said anything. Hiccup stood putting on his leg. He made his way to the armoire again to replace his leggings. Grabbing a set from it, he turned to his door while pulling his shirt back on and the skin around his shoulders. Before leaving he gave the room a big smile as the door closed behind him. Once on the first floor he replaced his ruined leggings with the new once. Making his way outside he shut the front door loudly marking his exit.

The room stood in shambles. Each person looking to the next for answers as to what happened.

"What was that?" Snotlout muttered.

"Who was that? Whispered Ruffnut.

"It was that damned dragon's fault." Stoick growled.

"It was our fault." Astrid concluded.

Stoick balled his fists again. His knuckles turning bright white as he spoke.

Our faults, Astrid? It was that devil's fault. Giving him disgusting thoughts. Hiccup was probably lying in case it attacked him." Stoick yelled.

"Toothless is dead!" Astrid screamed back. "And he wasn't lying. We all know Hiccup went all out when it came to Toothless. He even learned to speak with them. Just so he could be closer with Toothless. Why do you think I feed stormfly chicken? He told me that's what she prefers. And guess what. He was right. It didn't happen because we let it. I happened because we didn't do anything to change it. None of us except maybe Gobber gave him any respect. He has probably been like that the whole time but none of us got close enough to him to notice. He probably been playing the shy, naive, slightly sarcastic Hiccup we know. Because he would have been picked on more or beat up more if he acted like that around any of us. We called him Hiccup The Useless. If I had that name... I'd probably made more dragon friends than Viking too. What we saw just now was Hiccup. The real Hiccup. The one we created because none of us cared enough to be his friend. He's not like us but that shouldn't have been a reason to push him away. I think I'm going to apologize to him."

She bolted from the room. The other teens hot on her heels. Stoick and Gobber followed suit as they ran to find Hiccup. They all came to a halt when they found him standing at the entrance to the forest.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she came to a stop a few feet behind him. The other teens slowing their paces as well. "What are you going Hiccup?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm leaving" Hiccup said.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" Astrid stammered.

"I have to find Toothless." He replied.

The group stood slack jawed. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"Toothless is gone, Hiccup. You won't find him." She tried to reason with him. Stoick spoke up next.

"Son. The frost is going to set in. You'll die trying to find something that doesn't exist anymore. Don't leave."He pleaded.

"He doesn't deserve to die alone. Not after everything he's done for me."

"That's useless, Hiccup! Wouldn't he want you to live?" Astrid shouted. Hiccup smiled to himself.

"Then just call me Useless. Because it isn't what he wants. It's what I want for him. And if that's someone to die with so be it. He stepped forward into the forest, waving as he became invisible amongst the trees.

He reached the other side of the island. Where he found the boat he took to escape. Getting in he made his way to the island he left no more than two days ago. Further north than berk but not by much. As the sun kissed the horizon he landed on the island. Climbing up a rocky wall he made his way to the field where the bodies lie. Walking through the snow he trudged his way to the large dragon in the middle.

"You look cold bud." He whispered. Fishing the skin from his shoulders, he placed it on top his old friend. He fell to his knee, clearing snow from the side of his friend. He laid down next to Toothless.

The last dream he had was of him and Toothless. He was naked and the sun beat down on him. They were playing in a flower filled field. And then Nothing.


End file.
